


【中文翻译】Love Notes

by BriaBelleDean



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gay, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Revolutionaries In Love, Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriaBelleDean/pseuds/BriaBelleDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>亲爱的公白飞：</p>
<p>我爱上你了。认真的，不是一点点。如果这是种病，若李现在大概已经疯了。对，真的有到这种程度。如果你正在读这个，你肯定会摇摇头，想“古费，你在胡思乱想。你不爱我，你只是有点搞不清情况。”或者其他的什么乱七八糟的东西。让我来告诉你——我已经认识你很久了，你是我最好的朋友，而这只加倍了我对你感情的无助。我知道你一定想保持我们的朋友关系，就像以前那样，但如果继续这样下去，我胸口的大石头只会越来越重，最终在感情问题上变得一团糟。</p>
<p>Chinese translation to Love Notes by apollofastingdionysusdrunk : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1897710</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897710) by [apollofastingdionysusdrunk (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apollofastingdionysusdrunk). 



亲爱的公白飞：  
  
我爱上你了。认真的，不是一点点。如果这是种病，若李现在大概已经疯了。对，真的有到这种程度。如果你正在读这个，你肯定会摇摇头，想“古费，你在胡思乱想。你不爱我，你只是有点搞不清情况。”或者其他的什么乱七八糟的东西。让我来告诉你——我已经认识你很久了，你是我最好的朋友，而这只加倍了我对你感情的无助。我知道你一定想保持我们的朋友关系，就像以前那样，但如果继续这样下去，我胸口的大石头只会越来越重，最终在感情问题上变得一团糟。  
  
每次我看向你时，我只觉得越来越挫折。我爱你和我在一起的方式，而那和你与安灼拉或者我们其他的朋友在一起时不一样。你是那么风趣，你的每个笑容于我而言都是一份礼物，你总在不经意间讲出笑话，在你身边我永远也不会感到无聊。当你握住我的手时，你让我无法呼吸；当你在我身边时，我能感觉到我的心飞出了胸口，在空气中跳起舞儿。  
  
而在最后，我要告诉你，就算你并没有感受到同样的情感也完全没事。你知道吗？我已经足够幸运了。能够认识你并成为你的朋友，我已经很满足了，要知道可不是人人都能有机会遇见像你这样美好、宽容、英俊的人的。  
  
古费  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在读完他这篇小小的告白信后，他叹了口气，差点就握紧拳头把手里那愚蠢的玩意儿团成一团，但在最后关头决定不这么干。他简直就像个思春的青春期少女。他越是一个字一个字读，越是感觉心烦意乱浑身不舒服，似乎每个音节都成为了一种新的羞耻感，一点一点钻进他的心——顺便一说，他的心已经被公白飞偷走了。这感觉很新奇，因为古费拉克总是以善于交际自居，他和别人调情，用自己的魅力迷倒别人。  
  
在他的不情愿占上风以前，他把那纸条塞进了公白飞的柜子里。  
  
他开车回到了他和马吕斯合住的公寓，在进门时把背包狠狠地摔在了厨房桌上。他很沮丧，晕乎乎地把自己的脑袋狠狠地砸到了咖啡桌上。不幸的是，马吕斯正好选择了这一瞬间溜达进来。  
  
“出什么事了么，古费？”马吕斯上前摇了摇他的肩膀，古费拉克缓缓抬起了头，叹了口气，又因为他那烦不清的失恋并不是马吕斯的错而感觉不好。又笨又幸运的马吕斯•彭眉胥——至少他和他的女朋友，柯赛特•割风，可是一直甜甜蜜蜜歪歪唧唧整天不要脸地黏在一块儿。不是说他有什么不满，柯赛特绝对是个天使，马吕斯……恩，是个会欣然追随她到天涯海角的好人。  
  
“没什么事儿，有点紧张罢了。期末考试，你懂得。”  
  
马吕斯皱了皱眉头。“你可从来没为期末考试紧张过啊。不用我说，你也知道你超聪明的。考试见你都怕。”  
  
“话是这么说，但这回的政治学考试肯定难爆了。”他倒在椅子上，叹了口气，试图让自己看起来没那么心烦意乱。说实话，他倒的确愿意为了和能公白飞在一块儿而挂掉一场考试。  
  
“你不会有事的。”他的朋友拍了拍他的手，然后看了眼自己的手腕上的表。“啊，我好像得去接柯赛特了。我们今天晚上会一起吃晚饭。”不过在他去拿外套之前，他问：“你确定一定以及肯定你没事儿？”  
  
古费拉克被他的朋友不寻常的关系感动到了，一脸微笑：“我应付得来，彭眉胥先生，现在您就赶紧出门吧。您一定不会想迟到的，或者是像平时那样去太早。”天知道那有多常发生。  
  
“那就拜拜啦。如果你需要的话……打我电话吧。”马吕斯含含糊糊地嘟囔了句，往门外走去。他的手紧张地摆弄着领带，听到了客厅里传来的猫叫他才知道自己又不小心踩到了猫尾巴上。  
  
突然间，古费拉克被冷冰冰的寂寞包围了。当自己的手机屏幕亮起来时他有点吃惊，但当看到是飞儿的短信时，嘴角克制不住地向上扬起。  
  
飞儿：嘿古费！  
  
古费：嗨。  
  
飞儿：你没事吧？  
  
古费：没事，干嘛这么问？  
  
飞儿：因为你平常都会打“嘿飞儿”再加上五十个感叹号之类的。  
  
古费拉克翻了翻公白飞的Facebook主页，上面喜欢的书籍和音乐泛滥成灾，要把他们读完真是各种意义上地无聊。他就是不能忘掉公白飞在他的照片里帅气的样子，那亚麻色的头发和蓝得让天空都嫉妒无比的眼睛。他那么帅，脑子也是绝顶聪明，他的笑容总能让他的心飘飘若仙。  
  
这一切，古费拉克觉得自己是真的要疯了，他竟然在幻象亲吻他最好的朋友时那嘴唇的柔软，想象他们的躯体紧紧相依，同时说着，“就像这样。我爱你，你也爱我。我们是那么年轻，我只想永远记住你皮肤上星星点点的雀斑，你眼睛里无边无际的碧蓝天空，还有你双手上每一丝的纹路。我真的非常非常爱你。”  
  
古费：明天你会来穆尚吗？  
  
飞儿：古费……我一直去的呀。你知道我得校对安灼拉所有的演讲。  
  
古费：你知道，我们有的时候真的会被人误以为成一个男子乐团，不是么？那些格朗泰尔、巴阿雷和弗以伊放在油管上的翻唱，人气都不要太高  
  
飞儿：我知道。R下个礼拜有个演唱会，我超自豪的。  
  
古费：然后instagram啊汤啊推啊上面也有超多我们的照片。我们可是个热门（hot）社会运动团体哦。据我观察，有一大堆女生整天对着安灼拉犯花痴。额，这其实也不算是个新闻？  
  
飞儿：开心点嘛，古费。你才是最好看的那个。  
  
古费拉克的心猛然一跳，于是他又读了一遍这条短信，在明显感觉到公白飞是在和自己调情时，他还是摇了摇头。  
  
古费：当你在旁边的时候，这句话可并不成立。  
  
在他刚步入少年时期时，爱上另一个男孩的想法并没有让他有自己以为的那样吃惊，在那以前也不知有没有考虑过这样的可能性。那更像是真相静静浮出水面的感觉，像是终于注意到了什么一直存在于自己脑海深处的某个角落里的东西。  
  
飞儿：你这是在和我调情吗？噢古费，我很荣幸啊哈哈哈  
  
古费：哈。哈哈。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
而后事情是这样的：第二天早上在学校里，当他打开柜子时他很惊讶地看着一张小纸条飘落在地。他没有犹豫，迅速捡起了纸片，脸颊上浮现了一阵红晕。  
  
亲爱的古费：  
  
你愿意和我在一起吗？我也爱上了你，那已经有很长一段时间了，而安灼拉一直在劝我告诉你，但当我看到你留在我柜子里的纸条时，我真是无比地喜悦和安心。不过我想要的可不止是纸条。我希望能建立一段关系——我想带你出去约会，想随时随地亲吻你的嘴唇，想在星光里与你相拥入睡。  
  
我想要你。


End file.
